Getting ahead
by GenericWriter37692
Summary: How far would you go to reach the top? SLASH Chapter 2 now up feat Randy Orton
1. The Champ is Here

Characters: John Cena, Triple H, Shane McMahon

Rating: NC-17

Summary: How far would you go to reach the top?

Notes: This fic is set the night after the 2005 Royal Rumble, the story is set in Kayfabe and none of the men are married. This story is a SLASH fic and contains graphic sex between men, if this kind of thing freaks you out then turn back now. I don't want people flaming me because they can't understand a simple instruction. Constructive criticism is welcome however any Flamers will have their review removed.

John Cena walked through the halls of the arena; he was tired after a long and gruelling Royal Rumble match where he was unable to walk out victorious. Although originally both Cena and Batista had touched the ground at the same time the referees continued to argue over who the winner would be. One of the referees claimed Batista hit the ground first while the other said it was Cena. It wasn't until the WWE chairman Vince McMahon came out that the match would have to be restarted. John was tired, although the desire to win and gain an opportunity to main event Wrestlemania and earn himself a title shot was enough for him to carry on. John wanted nothing more than to become Champion it was something he had dreamed about since he was a boy. The moment he decided he was going to be a wrestler he knew that he had to be the best, the top guy, the guy the fans paid to see. Tonight however would not be the night John would get that golden opportunity he so desperately wanted. The match soon restarted John had attempted at FU only for Batista to reverse and nail him with a Spine buster. Batista then picked him up throwing him over the top rope ending Cena's dream of a guaranteed opportunity to face one of the World Champions. Cena got up soon after only to see Batista celebrating his win with the fans. Defeated, Cena would then make his way to the back, he needed a shower and to get dressed, he also wondered what would happen next there was a long line of people wanting a shot at JBL and his title.

John finally reached the lockeroom which was empty, he was glad in a way he was alone since he didn't want to deal with anyone right now he just wanted to be alone, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. John grabbed some shower gel, shampoo and a towel from his bag, he began stripping out of his clothes and headed into the shower, he hoped the water would soothe his aching muscles he just wanted to relax now. John turned the shower on and let the water run down his body; he closed his eyes as the hot water began to soothe him it felt like heaven. John opened his eyes briefly to grab the shower gel; he uncapped the bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers before placing the bottle down. John rubbed the gel into his skin making lather, he always felt belter when the sweat got washed off of his body. John continued washing himself down closing his eyes enjoying the cool feel of the gel on his body. John grabbed the shampoo doing the same wetting his hair and lathering the shampoo in. Soon after John was back under the shower head rinsing himself off, he felt clean and refreshed now although his body was still aching the water had soothed it. John turned the shower off and grabbed a towel; he wrapped it around his body before grabbing another towel to dry off his face and hair. He walked back through the lockeroom which was still empty though John wasn't expecting to see anyone else tonight. He continued drying himself off grabbing a pair of boxer briefs from his bag; he slipped them on over his thighs before going back into his bag for the rest of his clothes. He had a pair of Jean Shorts and a T Shirt to wear for his ride back to the hotel. John put on a pair of socks followed by his jean shorts and sneakers. John was about to put his shirt on until the lockeroom door opened. John froze for a minute surprised that someone was still in the arena and secondly the person who had just entered the room was the last person he expected to see.

"Cena" Said the voice it was none other than the World Heavyweight Champion Triple H he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and light blue coloured tie.

"Triple H" Answered John he was a little unnerved by the presence of the Game, John knew all about Evolution it also concerned him that this could very easily be a set up by the group. Though Batista had won so he couldn't see the Animal being angry with him.

John stayed firmly in his seat not moving he didn't know what Triple H wanted and why he would be here.

"What are you doin' here man?" Asked John getting straight to the point he wasn't in the mood for games.

"I just came here to see how you're holdin' up" Answered the game smoothly.

"Why would you care your boy won didn't he" Answered John rather abruptly grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head, he didn't need to be reminded of his defeat especially by someone like Triple H.

"Actually I do care you see you lost tonight which means you aren't guaranteed a title shot at Wrestlemania" Reminded Triple H

"Yeah I know...what you came here to rub it in my face?" Asked John trying to remain calm the last thing he wanted was to piss off Triple H.

"You need to relax John I'm not here to rub it in, actually I can help you"

"Help me how could you possibly help me?" John asked

"You see John I look at you and I see potential, your Championship material and there are not many people who I say that too. Such a shame you couldn't have beaten Batista tonight huh? You would have had your shot at the title who knows you may have been facing me" Added Triple H

"What do you really want just cut the bullshit or get out" Spat John he stood up now he was getting fed up of Triple H beating around the bush, he knew this could easily be a trap however he didn't care anymore he was tired and not in the mood.

"Ok relax I'm here to offer you a proposition, you see Batista is guaranteed to face either me or JBL at Wrestlemania however right now I can guarantee you will be going to Wrestlemania to face JBL. I can also ensure you win the belt off him too" Explained the Game giving him a smirk.

"How" Questioned John swallowing hard watching as Triple H got closer to him he felt the Game give his ass a little squeeze.

"I think you know" Whispered Triple H

"Whoa hold up man" Stated John quickly backing away he felt rather uncomfortable being touched by another man, he could barely look at Triple H "You want me to....I mean I'm not gay."

"Listen it's not a big deal it depends how bad you want the title, are you willing to do anything to get to the top, I mean John I'm guaranteeing you success you could try to do this on your own, hell you may even get to face JBL but who's to say you'll win? You know he'll have the Cabinet with him. The odds will be stacked against you John and if you don't win nobody will give a damn about you, you'll just be one big disappointment. Pushed back down the card and known as the guy who can't win the big one" Explained the Game moving closer to John so their bodies where only inches apart "If however you accept my offer I'll guarantee you the title, fame, glory you'll be on top of the world, everyone will be talking about John Cena the fans screaming your name everything you could ever want will be yours. Sounds nice doesn't it"

Triple H nipped at his ear he knew he was getting to Cena he knew how badly the kid wanted to be successful he wanted to be number one. He was ambitious something Hunter admired about him it reminded him of himself.

"I don't know...I mean you want to have an affair" Stammered John he knew the deal was tempting though did he literally want to screw his way to the top.

"I don't like to use the word affair more like a business arrangement"

"So let me get this straight you want me to have sex with you in return for a title" John said making sure he heard correctly.

"No one will ever find out about this I can assure John, it will just be our little secret but I can guarantee you everything you want will be yours. I mean just think of everything you will get out of it you know it's a good offer.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of set up you've screwed over people in the past" Replied Cena

"Those people didn't have what it takes they where too weak you John aren't weak, like I said before you've got potential I know your not like them your gonna be a star but we can make you a huge star" Continued Triple H as he cupped John through his jeans, he was already a little hard as he began gently pressing against his erection causing John to moan out loud. He was hardly able to think straight with Triple H's hand rubbing him.

"So do we have a deal?" Whispered Triple H before nipping at his ear lobe

"Deal" John gasped out as the Game continued to rub him through his jeans which where already pitching a large tent. John felt Triple H move his head so their lips where touching, Triple H kissed him softly teasing John's bottom lip, soon after their tongues where duelling for dominance as the Game kissed Cena deeply.

Triple H broke the kiss allowing both men to grab some air it was only a second after they parted someone else entered the locker room. John quickly moved away from Triple H when he realised who he was.

"This isn't what you think" Panicked John surprised Triple H wasn't fazed by the new guest.

"Relax Cena he's cool with this actually he's a part of our little arrangement" Reassured the Game

"You're both in on this" Stated John

"Your a smart kid Cena you see Hunter and I are making sure the right people get what they deserve, you want to be successful here in the WWE you have to 'impress' the right people if you get my drift"

Triple H took his suit Jacket off and began undoing his slacks John wasn't sure what to think about Shane McMahon and Triple H being in cahoots. The Game stood in front of Cena holding his cock out in front of John. He took a quick glance at Shane who was smiling at him.

John took Triple H into his mouth and began to suck on his erection he could hear the older man moan above him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shane taking his own Jacket off and pulling his slacks down. Shane began stroking his own erection watching the two men in front of him was making him hard. John took Triple H out his mouth before taking a long lick upwards before going back down again. He cupped Hunter's balls giving them a little squeeze before taking them both into his mouth and sucking on them. John continued sucking jumping slightly when he felt Shane come up from behind him and giving his sensitive nipples a squeeze through his thin T Shirt. John continued to suck on Triple H's cock until he felt the bigger man move him away; he kissed Triple H while Shane continued alternating from rubbing his chest to giving John's cock a squeeze through his Jeans. Once the kiss was broken John allowed both men to strip his clothes off. Shane grabbed some lube from his Jacket pouring a good amount onto his fingers before he began pressing them into John's ass. Hunter gave John's cock a squeeze as he began sucking at John's neck. Soon after Triple H ordered John to bend over, the Dr of Thugonomics leaned his hands against one of the tables set up in the locker room. He watched out the corner of his eye as the current World Heavyweight Champion placed a condom over his cock, he watched as the bigger man got behind him and gently pushed his cock into John's tight entrance. He bit his lip at the feel of Hunter's cock pushing through his tight walls as he tried to adjust to the feel of the new intrusion. Slowly the Game began to move allowing the younger man to get used to the feel him. Shane nodded to Triple H who moved John back a bit allowing Shane to sit on the table in front of them. Shane gripped his own cock as he guided John's head down onto his erection.

"That's it show us how much you want that belt" Moaned Triple H as he began picking up pace, he wanted John to feel every inch of him as he began thrusting into the younger man. He grabbed onto his hips picking up his pace, John was so tight it felt incredible around his cock. The quicker he thrust the quicker John went down on Shane's cock, he watched his former brother in law close his eyes enjoying the feel of a mouth around his cock. Hunter grabbed Shane's head as the two men shared a passionate kiss, the only sounds in the room being heard where Hunter's balls smacking against John's ass and Shane and Hunter's lips brushing against each other. The two men broke apart as Shane held John's head forcing him to deep throat his cock. John started rubbing his cock getting off on the double intrusion.

"You love this don't you Cena having Hunter's cock up your ass" Moaned Shane

"Fuck" Moaned John around Shane's cock

It didn't take long for Triple H's balls to tighten knowing he would be cumming soon he thrust hard into the younger man causing all three men to moan out. Triple H pulled out of John pulling the condom off and blowing a huge load over John's ass and back, he slowed his thrusts down watching as Shane snarled before Cumming in John's mouth some of it spilling out and onto the floor. John quickened his strokes before Cumming himself the semen covering his stomach and chest, panting he steadied himself leaning against the table. He felt hands on his stomach and back as the two men rubbed their Cum into John's skin.

"So what happens now?" Asked John

"We'll let you know of the details soon you just keep doing what your doing and don't breathe a word of this to anyone we'll take care of everything else" Said Shane pulling his pants back up.

John nodded grabbing his clothes and headed off to the shower both Triple H and Shane looked at one another as they continued getting dressed.

"You think we can trust him?" Asked Shane

"Oh I'd say so" Smirked Triple H as the two men finished getting dressed and left the locker room.

A/N this was my first ever SLASH fic I know it probably sucks though I thought I'd give a shot at it. I was thinking of maybe making this into a series with different wrestlers though it will feature either Shane or Triple H. If there is anyone you would like to see let me know in the review and I'll take it into consideration.


	2. The Age of Orton

Characters: Randy Orton, Triple H, Shane McMahon

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sometimes you have to prove yourself in more ways than one. This story is set 2 days before No Mercy 2007

Notes: This is a SLASH fic containing graphic sex between men if this kinda stuff offends you then turn away now. I don't want flames because people can't understand a simple instruction. once again none of the men are married also for fic purposes Shane works on the creative team.

Shane McMahon the son of the WWE Chairman Vince McMahon sat in his office located in Stamford, CT he was currently stressed out courtesy of his father. Vince McMahon was in a panic as No Mercy 2007 was fast approaching, you see earlier this week the current WWE Champion John Cena suffered a torn pec. This meant he would be unable to wrestle on Sunday and thus unable to defend his title against Randy Orton. This put everyone in creative in a mad panic what to do on Sunday, should they hold a tournament to determine a Champion or should they award the title to the current number one contender. Shane rubbed his forehead he was starting to get a headache from all the stress, personally he wasn't too keen on rewarding the title to Orton he always believed people should work for what they wanted. Shane got up to fetch himself a cup of water when he heard a knock at the door, he hoped this wasn't his father Shane still hadn't decided what they should do on the matter.

"Come in" Shouted the boss' son

The door opened slowly, Shane was relieved it wasn't his father instead it was none other than the King of Kings Triple H who smiled at the boss' son, he closed the door behind him and approached his former brother in law.

"Shane" Nodded Triple H who was dressed in a grey T Shirt and tight blue Jeans, Shane couldn't help but stare at the bigger man noticing how the Jeans clung to him in all the right places. The pair had been having an on off relationship for years it was never exclusive and their encounters where usually in the heat of the moment. About 5 years ago the pair had been 'assessing' up and coming talent who had the potential to become big stars. It had become a game to them both alone they were great however together they were unstoppable.

So far his father had been impressed with Shane however he wasn't aware of the methods he used, his father was also unaware of Shane's relationship with the man presently standing in front of him. Vince disliked the ten time WWE Champion for the way he treated his daughter, although he would never know the true reason that Hunter and Stephanie divorced. Stephanie had discovered the affair between Hunter and Shane however all three had agreed to keep it quiet for business purposes.

"So what brings you here Hunter?" Asked Shane loosening his tie before taking a seat behind his desk

"I've heard some rumours you guys can't decide who to put the belt on this Sunday" Answered Triple H smoothly

"Yeah it's quite frantic around here" Sighed Shane leaning back on his chair.

"You know I could make your life a lot easier for you Shane, with Cena injured there's only one guy who would be a suitable replacement" Finished the King of Kings smoothly.

"I know but your already facing Umaga on Sunday Hunter" Shane replied getting off his chair to grab some water he grabbed a paper cup ready to quench his thirst when someone barged into his office.

"Hey don't you knock" Shouted Shane annoyed at the unexpected intrusion into his office.

"Shane I have to talk to you about Sunday" Rushed the current number one contender for the WWE Championship Randy Orton who was dressed in dark blue Jeans and a black T Shirt.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Snarled the Legend Killer

"I have my reasons" Muttered Triple H

"Yeah well this doesn't concern you don't forget who the number one contender is" Bragged Orton

"You may be the number one contender but I'm a ten time World Champion" Added the King of Kings getting into the face of the third generation superstar.

"Guys relax" Interrupted Shane who filled the paper cup with water he took a small sip of water before placing it down on his desk.

"Shane you know I deserve to be awarded the WWE Title because everyone knows that I would have pinned Cena in the middle of the ring and become a 2 time WWE Champion on Sunday" Stated Orton

"Like you did at Summerslam and Unforgiven" Chuckled the Game

"At least I'm in the title match" Added the Legend Killer

"I said that's enough alright, look I can see we have a problem here but I have an idea that can solve all of our problems, you see both of you want to become Champion however I'm a firm believer that you have to work for what you want, you have to prove you have what it takes" Explained Shane loosening the cuffs on his light blue shirt.

"Shane no disrespect but this isn't necessary I have proved time and time again that I am deserving, you and I both know Triple H should not be Champion _again_ I am the future of this business and he is well past his prime" Stated the legend Killer glaring at his former Evolution team mate.

"Don't forget I beat you for the title Orton and you would have been nothing without me" Reminded Triple H

"That's enough no one is getting awarded a title you're gonna have to work for it and prove yourself to me the both of you. Like I said I have an idea that will determine who gets the title" Explained Shane approaching the two men and grabbing their cocks

"The last man standing so to speak gets the title" Whispered Shane giving their cocks a firm squeeze "So you boys up for the challenge?"

"If this will prove to you I'm Championship material then yeah let's do this" Nodded Orton

"Hunter?" Questioned Shane rubbing the bigger man's cock he knew the King of Kings wouldn't say no to the challenge.

"Yeah I'm in" Answered Triple H kissing his former brother in law hard. The King of Kings was more than up for the challenge to prove that he was worthy of becoming WWE Champion for the 11th time. Randy Orton saw his former Evolution team mate kiss the boss' son deeply, without letting another second pass he dropped to his knees unfastening the belt from Shane's black slacks. He freed Shane's hardening cock from his boxer briefs and took the thick cock into his mouth as he began sucking off the boss' son. Triple H continued kissing the smaller man as he slowly moved his hand resting it just above Shane's cock. He moved his hand back up breaking the kiss giving Shane a smile. The Game began unbuttoning Shane's shirt revealing the younger man's skin while he moved his lips to his neck. Shane moaned enjoying the attention he was receiving from the two men. He moved one hand onto Randy's head urging him to go at a quicker pace on his cock. His other hand went in Triple H's hair clutching it every now and then when Randy hit his sensitive spot. Once Shane's shirt was off he gently pulled Triple H away from him and urged him to kneel down. Shane pulled Randy away from his cock to allow both men to give his cock their attention. The two men licked each side of Shane's erection causing the boss' son to moan out in pleasure. Every now and then the two men's tongues would brush against each other. Hunter licked all the way down to the base before taking Shane's balls into his mouth. He sucked on them both enjoying pleasuring the boss' son. Randy continued sucking Shane's cock taking the full erection into his mouth deep throating the older man. Shane gave an appreciative moan he was in complete heaven right now nothing got him off more than having two guys pleasure him, it was just one of the perks of being the boss' son. Reluctantly he pulled both of them away from him not wanting to end things too soon by cumming.

"I think you two have way too many clothes on" Laughed Shane who discarded his slacks and shoes he immediately went to Triple H and pulled his grey T Shirt over his head pushing him against his desk. He grabbed the forgotten cup of water and poured a small amount over the chest of Triple H, he and Randy then used their tongues to catch the droplets falling down his chest and stomach making the bigger man moan. The two men continued to lick the chest of the Game making sure to catch every last drop. The Legend Killer pulled his own shirt off wanting the same treatment the Game had just received. Shane smirked at him moving Orton to where Triple H had stood; he then emptied the same amount of water on Randy's chest. The former brother in laws used their tongues to lap up the droplets of water sucking on one of Randy's nipples occasionally. The King of Kings caught the final drop before it dropped just below the waistband of Orton's Jeans. He continued sucking at the skin while at the same time unfastening the Legend killer's Jeans freeing the 3rd Generation Superstar. Orton's Jeans rested at his ankles while his former Evolution team mate took the erect cock into his mouth. He began sucking on the newly exposed flesh of Orton. Shane on the other hand opened the drawer grabbing some condom's and a bottle of lube, uncapping the tube he squeezed the contents onto his fingers spreading it around before inserting a finger into Orton who gasped at the feel of the long digit being pressed against his opening. Shane pushed one finger in allowing the younger man to get adjusted. It wasn't long before Shane was inserting more fingers stretching Randy's opening to allow his cock to easily fit inside Randy's ass. Triple H continued sucking on Orton's cock following the lead of Shane by inserting his own fingers into Randy's opening. His fingers brushed against Shane's as the two men stretched the younger man as much as possible.

"Jesus I need you to fuck me" Moaned Orton not being able to take much more of the double attention he was receiving.

Triple H and Shane moved away to the annoyance of the Legend killer, Randy frustrated at the loss of contact watched as the boss' son sheathed himself, he urged the younger man to bend over which Randy did without question. Shane got behind the Legend Killer pushing his cock into the younger man. He waited a few moments before attempting to move allowing both men to get used to each other. Shane soon started a slow pace each time inching his cock more and more into Randy's ass. Triple H removed his jeans and lazily stroked his cock with one hand while the other rubbed Shane's ass, he grabbed the lube pouring some onto his finger pushing one inside of Shane. Every time Shane moved his fingers went deeper and deeper. He continued the same pattern until Shane was ready for him. He wiped the excess lube onto his own cock before pushing it into his former brother in law. The King of Kings pressed his hands against the desk and began thrusting into Shane's ass, all three men moaned as the harder Triple H thrust the deeper Shane's cock would go into Randy's ass.

"Fuck" Moaned Orton

"You like that huh Randy you gonna cum?" Growled Randy's former Evolution team mate

"Not before you" Moaned the Legend Killer wanting to stroke his cock though not wanting to cum just yet.

Triple H continued to pound into Shane he moved his hands one to Shane's waist while the other to Randy's cock. Seeing what the Game was trying to do Orton slapped his hand away from his cock. He only wanted to cum after Triple H had and not before.

Triple H withdrew his cock from Shane's ass knowing he was close to blowing his load, he watched as Shane moved Orton so Shane was sitting on the table, this gave the Game a perfect view of Orton's cock. Triple H moved lower taking Randy into his mouth for the second time. Shane was controlling the pace so should Shane decide to thrust quicker in Orton it would force the Game to take Orton's cock deeper and quicker into his mouth also. The King of Kings not only sucked off Orton but he used his free hand to jerk him off. Orton quickly moved Triple H from his cock grabbing the other mans cock, he started jerking him off as fast as he could both of the men were testing each other to see who can last the longest. Both men knew it was only a matter of time before one of them came; it was a question of who wanted the title more and who could hold on the longest.

Shane watched on from behind as the two men continued to jerk each other off watching to see who would cum first. It happened shortly after as the King of Kings growled spilling his seed over the younger mans hand, this didn't stop the older man though as moments later Orton blew his load onto his own stomach and the hand of the Game. The two men continued stroking each others cocks making sure to squeeze out every drop. Soon after Shane pulled his cock out of the Legend killer and got in front of the two men, he groaned Cumming on both of their chests and stomach before collapsing on the desk before them.

"So I guess I win" Said Orton still trying to get his breath back rubbing his chest that was covered in sweat and cum.

"You where both very impressive but Randy did last the longest and I'm a man of my word so congratulations Randy" Announced Shane

"I told you I had what it takes Hunter" Bragged Orton quickly throwing his clothes on knowing he would need to take a shower as soon as possible he left the office as soon as he was fully dressed.

Shane McMahon walked up to the Game placing his hand on his arm.

"I know you lost but I still think you deserve a reward for your efforts Hunter, come on I think I have an idea" grinned the boss' son as the two men got dressed.

A/N so that's the second episode of the series, I have decided to write another 3 stories after this where each chapter will feature a different superstar. I hope to have the third chapter up within the next few days.


End file.
